


It Was Inevitable

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Music, Musicians, Outing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steve outs them in public by accident, all hell breaks loose for Christian especially. I'd love some supporting friends (J2 or the Leverage guys) and (please) a happy ending (in public, maybe?). For Jesco123's winning bid at Dollars4Dreams. Thanks Jesco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. In the case of RPS, the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

They grabbed their guitars and duffels, then ran. Already having plane tickets for Portland made their getaway that much easier, and nobody thought twice when the men left while the rest of the band mingled. Before the cab was moving, both men were on the phone. While waiting to board, they split the list. Christian took the band, his parents, and his business contacts while Steve took their friends, shared business contacts, and his parents.

** 3 hours earlier **

It was their last gig before Christian went back to **_Leverage_**. In Steve's opinion, this had been their best summer in near memory. A summer of their music ... Their fans ... Them. The icing on the cake was the text message he'd gotten from Darren.

With only three songs left to their summer of KANE, Steve had felt his phone vibrate. He'd just rolled his last cable when he remembered his phone. The message was about their work at _The Sound Parlor_ , and it was so incredible he continued to stare until he felt a familiar touch on the small of his back.

"Everything okay, Darlin'?" The exhausted voice asked.

Still dumbfounded, Steve could only nod. He handed Christian his phone.

A smile grew across the rugged face.

"Congratulations. You and Darren deserve it, Man." Christian drew him into a hug.

"I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't been there to kick my ass when I doubted we'd get it done." Steve whispered in Christian's ear before placing a soft kiss on those smiling lips.

The flash of a camera brought the men back to the present as they watched the photographer scamper across the bar and out the door.

"We are so fucked." Christian growled.

"Chris …" Steve started before Christian cut him off.

"Grab yer stuff … We're outta here before the shit hits the fan. We can make calls from the cab." Christian snapped as he grabbed his duffel and guitar. He slung the duffel over his shoulder so he could grab Steve's acoustic, leaving the blond to grab his electric, duffel and computer bag. Eric and Jason would get the rest.

Christian shoved it all in the backseat along with Steve, gave the driver directions, and started their race against the photographer by sending a text to Jason, Eric, John, Dean, and Chris. Then he called his mama.

Steve was sending messages of his own as he listened to his favorite voice laced with tears as he explained to his mother that the whole world would soon know he was in love with Steve.

Christian put his phone on speaker.

"The whole world already knows that, Baby. You told that Hazel Smith woman you and Steve love each other and live together when he's in Nashville." His mother reasoned.

"But now there's a picture of Steve kissing me backstage."

"Why was he kissing you?" Her calmness was starting to fluster Christian.

"He and Darren are up for an award for one of the shows they worked on in Las Vegas. It's a really big deal, Mama."

"You tell him we said, Congratulations."

"Mama, tell Daddy, I'm sorry." Christian still sounded lost.

"Don't you worry 'bout our Daddy." She reassured. "I've been handlin' that man for more than forty years."

"Yes, ma'am. Love ya, Mama." Christian ended the call and exchanged a small smile with Steve.

~@~@~@~

Once through security it was the same thing. When the boarding call was made, everything had been done that could be done as they buckled up for take-off.

Steve looked over at Christian and seeing the closed off expression on his partner's face, knew Christian "Fucking" Kane was firmly in charge. Usually he'd just let the mood pass, but fear of losing what they had pushed him to grab the bull by horns.

"Christian …" A sharp negative jerk of the dark head had Steve gritting his teeth to hold back his next words.

Watching the play of expressions across the blond's face, Christian's expression softened.

"When we get home." He said quietly.

A slight nod and both men leaned back, shoulders brushing for the last bit of peace and quiet until their plane landed on the tarmac in Portland

 ~@~@~@~

When they turned their phones back on in Portland, the replies came fast and furious. Jensen called with support from his household, The Sound Parlor crew, along with texts from the band, and a lot of their musician friends.

Steve had the easy list. These were their friends … People that had been with them for years. The people Christian contacted were the ones that worried him. Not Rogers, Devlin or his cast mates, but people from country music Christian called friends, movie and TV people that could make it so Christian never got past Eliot Spencer.

He looked up from his phone to see Christian smiling at a text message. As much as he dreaded it, they really needed to know the buzz on the 'Net. His Twitter account had exploded. He clicked on a link that Darren had sent.

The picture was blurry, dark, pixelated, and hard to see exactly what he and Christian were doing, but the photographer explained in great detail what he'd seen. As anxious as he was over the situation, the comments from their fans helped ease the knot in his stomach. The response on all their websites must have made the photographer think he'd used a hornets' nest for a piñata, but even with all the great fan support, the professional fallout would take longer to make itself known.

The cab slowed as it turned into the residential neighborhood. He looked over to see Christian frowning at his phone.

"Christian?"

A weak smile and a roll of blue eyes were his response.

"Fuckin' phone." He growled before shoving the device in his pocket.

Before he could press the issue, the cab stopped in front of the condo.

Showered and settled in the living room, with omelets Steve had whipped up, he once again broached the subject they hadn't been talking about.

"Man, I'm sorry ... I was just so stoked I forgot where we were …"

Christian held up his hand to stop his rambling.

"It's okay, Babe. We knew it was inevitable that we'd be outed." His voice was quiet.

"I … We … It wasn't supposed to be now!" Frustration caused his voice to rise.

He began to pace the room his tumbling emotions making it hard to express himself.

"How's everyone taking it?"

"What?"

"Who's called back?"

"Everyone's fine. Everyone on my list already knows we're together." Surprise made Steve stop his pacing. "You already know that."

Christian grinned and shrugged. "Fans?"

"How did you … Never mind. They're crucifying the photographer … Burning up the tweets." Steve grabbed up his phone when his mother's ringtone sounded.

By the time he got off the phone, Christian had the laptop booted up scanning his email, Twitter, and forum. Forehead pulled into a frown as he read. A few clicks and whatever it was disappeared. He looked up expectantly at Steve.

"It's still quiet."

"Then let's go to bed and deal with everything else tomorrow." Christian grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the bedroom.

"Kind of Scarlett O'Hara of you isn't it?" He crowded Christian from behind.

"Woman had a point. Sensible people are in bed, and now we are, too." He stripped Steve out of his sweats and lost himself in the breathy moans, slick skin and heat of Steve's body.

As Steve burrowed against him, Christian closed his eyes and forced his brain to be quiet long enough to go to sleep.

 ~@~@~@~

Steve stayed in Portland until ** _Leverage_** went up in the mountains then headed for Los Angeles. The whole incident at the gig in Sacramento died a quick death mostly due to the efforts of their fans. There was nothing in or on the gossip rags so he started to relax. Instead of losing himself in his songwriting as usual, he spent his off hours with friends and family, paying attention to the news around town. He often asked if they were hearing anything about Christian, but they always claimed no one was talking.

He talked to Christian either on the phone or Skype every few days, and though his partner looked thinner, Christian claimed it was Dean working them like rented mules. Every time he asked about fallout from the photo, Christian assured him everything was fine, and would distract him with questions about his shows in LA, Europe, and putting together a set list for Duke's.

 ~@~@~@~

Christian turned their show at Duke's into a weekend honeymoon, knowing it would have to last them until he got back from Europe.

Concern urged him to nag. The body in his arms was thinner … Muscles more chiseled. When Steve questioned him, Christian shrugged it off explaining he was taking on more of the stunt coordination work on _Leverage_. Then Christian got tired of questions.

"You wanna talk about how awesome I look or you wanna git over here and show me how much you love my awesome self?" His voice dropped to an Eliot growl as he started stripping off shirts.

Steve didn't think about anything after that other than the things Christian's body did to his. The only time they left the condo was for the KANE show.

He hated seeing Monday morning. Christian's driver picked them up early to drop him at the airport before going to the studio. His eyes did a quick scan around the room to make sure he had everything. Satisfied, Steve turned toward the front door. As he followed Christian to the car, something nagged at the back of his mind. It wasn't until the plane was somewhere over California that he realized what was wrong. The top of Christian's desk was clean. Christian's desk was never clear. It was constantly covered with scripts, notebooks, and post-it notes. A niggle of worry started in the back of his mind.

 ~@~@~@~

The weekend before he left for Europe, his mother invited all their friends currently in Los Angeles to a going away dinner. Steve had just gotten back from a grocery run and was about to walk into the living room when he heard Riley trying to talk quietly to Danneel.

"Bloom gone off the rose already?"

Steve stopped not wanting them to know he was there. People were beginning to cut their conversations short whenever he came into the room, and he was thoroughly sick of being in the dark.

"What?" Danneel sounded confused.

"You and Gen here while the J's are still in Vancouver." Riley teased quietly.

"I do have a job." The sound of a head slap drifted into the hall. "Gen got some episodic work, and one of the J's is here."

"OW!" Riley complained. "You didn't have to hit so hard."

"Only way anything gets past that thick skull."

Her voice got softer so Steve stepped closer.

"You going to Duke's?"

"I wanted to, but I'm in Chicago filming a pilot. You?"

"I'm on set, but Jen's going."

"How's Christian?" Feeling safe no one was around, Riley talked normally.

"Kane." Danneel's voice was sad.

"Anyone saying anything?"

"Not to his face … Not out loud. It wouldn't be PC ... Plus no one wants to set off the _Kaniacs_ and _Grifters_." Her tone was bitter.

Steve's breath caught in his throat. Christian never said a word. Their voices drew his attention back to the living room.

"He say anything to Steve?" Riley asked.

"What do you think?" She spat. "We've all tried. Jensen's talked 'til he's hoarse. HE doesn't want Steve to feel guilty."

"Of all the mule-headed … Idiotic …" He sputtered, unable to come up with words. "He does know Steve's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

Steve wasn't pissed, yet, but he was having trouble drawing a breath. This was why Christian avoided his questions. He didn't want to lie to Steve, but Christian apparently didn't want him to worry either. He heard his mother moving around the kitchen. He hoped it didn't interrupt Danneel and Riley's conversation.

"…That's up to Christian, not us. A lot of the radio stations have stood behind him, some of the venues, but some of the emails … From people who were supposed to be his friends … It's heartbreaking." Danneel drew a shaky breath.

In the hallway, Steve did the same.

"Where's Dave. Usually he's hollerin' down the rafters about this stuff."

"Same place as Steve … In the dark. Christian didn't want his family worrying."

"How'd Jensen get all this out of Chris?"

"Torture. Got him drunk then withheld coffee and aspirin."Danneel chuckled evilly.

"Jensen tryin' to make you a widow?" Riley chuckled.

Their conversation turned to other things, but Steve had heard enough. He wanted to rush in the room and demand answers, he wanted to get on a plane to Portland instead of Europe, he wanted to kick Jensen's ass for being where he should be, then he wanted to punch Christian square in the mouth then kiss the thick-headed son-of-a-bitch for thinking he needed to protect Steve from the consequences of their public outing.

Since he couldn't do any of those things, he headed to the kitchen for a beer. His mother took one look at him, came rushing around the counter, and grabbed a confused Steve in a hug.

"Stevie, did something happen to Christian?

"Not that I know of ... Why?"

Cupping his cheeks she ran her thumbs under his eyes.

"Then why are you crying, Sweetie?"

Looking around for some privacy, he pulled her into her office and shut the door, and proceeded to tell her what he'd overhead. Seeing no surprise on her face he blurted out his question.

"You knew?"

"Yes. Danni, bless her heart, needed someone to talk to that wasn't so close to the situation." Sandy grinned at her son.

"You didn't say anything to me?" Steve's tone was hurt.

She grabbed his hand. "I called Christian and he begged me … Begged me not to tell you." She said softly. "He loves you so much." There was awe in her voice.

"What am I gonna do, Mom?"

"Maybe call Eric? See what he says."

"Thanks, Mom." He pulled her into a hug. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook for not telling me." His tone was firm.

"We didn't want to see you hurt." She countered.

"So it was okay for Christian to be hurt over something I did?"

"I didn't say that, but you know how he gets when he's protecting his family." A small smile quirked the corners of her mouth, she also knew her son.

Before either could say anything else, they heard Chris calling for Sandy. She placed a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"Your father bellows. I better go see if the house is falling down."

She pulled the door shut when she left leaving him alone with his thoughts. A twinkle entered the blue eyes as he picked up his phone. He had an idea, but he needed to talk to Eric.

"Steve, how you doing? I thought you'd be winging your way over the Atlantic."

"In the morning. What I want to know from you is ... What The Fuck Is Going On!"

"Thank the gods he finally told you." Eric breathed out a heavy sigh. "Maybe you can talk some sense to him."

"Sense about what?"

"Giving up."

"Giving up what?" Fear started in the pit of Steve's stomach.

"Everything."

"Eric, Christian never gave up on anything his entire life."

"Maybe you should remind him of that. I've got a list of venues that are begging to book you guys, even though you got shoved out of the closet. The fans have been kicking up a storm across the Internet."

"Last time I was in Portland, there wasn't a single, notebook, script or post-it note on his desk." Steve commented.

"That's my fault. As much as Christian likes playing to type, he also likes a challenge in his roles. The stuff I've been getting has all been Eliot Spencer meets **_Brokeback_** crossed with **_Losers_** , and I won't insult Christian by sending him that crap."

"Were any of them any good?" Steve felt his stomach clench.

"Hacks all of them. Like they sat in a room together and just changed the names and what branch of the military they vilified. On the plus side, Dean's been ecstatic over the fight choreography Christian's been doing on some of his other projects."

"Thanks for bringing me up to speed, Eric. You know Christian with details."

Eric laughed. "Have a safe trip. Say 'Hi' to Darren and Rosalee."

"I will."Steve paused. "Hey, Eric?"

"Yeah."

"Anything happens while I'm gone make sure someone lets me know."

"You'll be first on the list."

"Maybe you should unleash some more of that Kaniac mojo. Make the stalkerazzi terrified to come near us again."

Eric was still laughing when he disconnected the call.

After that, things got a little crazy and he was on his way to airport before he got to call Christian, which he did once he was through security. This really wasn't how he wanted to do this, but he wasn't going to be home until the end of April and he didn't want to wait, or do it by email.

"Hey, Darlin'." The voice held more gravel than usual.

Steve really wanted to yell, a lot. They were partners, best friends, so alike, but so different that even their mothers wondered how they'd been all that they were to each other for so many years. Hearing the soul deep exhaustion in Christian's voice caused his anger to melt like snow in spring.

"I love you." He blurted without thinking.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day. Love ya, too. TSA people grope much?" Christian gave a weak chuckle.

"Since I wasn't traveling with a dangerous looking long haired man, it was only a cursory grope." Steve joked back.

"Wish I was." Came the quiet reply.

"Me, too." Steve drew in a breath to steady himself before killing the mood. "I know."

"Know what?"

"I overheard Danni and Riley at Mom's yesterday, and I talked to Eric."

Silence greeted his announcement.

He looked around … An early morning flight meant not many people, but he moved to a more secluded spot, just in case.

"DAMMIT KANE! Don't pull this strong, silent shit on me! I'm gettin' on a plane takin' me away from you for two fucking months." Steve demanded as quietly as possible. "We're partners in everything ... Especially this. How bad did I screw up your career?"

The connection was silent.

"Christian, please." Steve begged quietly.

After what seemed forever he heard it. That small sound Christian makes right before he surrenders to him.

"It could be worse. Dean and everyone here plus Bob having my back helped. Said they always knew Eliot was bi, but didn't think the world was ready for that revelation. I've got people I don't know comin' up and sayin' I'm an inspiration. People supposedly my friends spittin' at me, friends that only support me when no one's looking 'cause their money people would give 'em hell or their older, conservative fan base would give 'em bad PR." Steve heard the hurt and anger that caused the gruff voice to go soft. He felt the sting of tears. "We've got people and organizations supportin' us I've barely heard of ... One of 'em invited me, the J's and Aldis to some doin's in Nashville right before Easter. I figure we'll stay at the house, and by the way, though he don't know it yet, I'm replacin' you with Jenny." Christian teased.

"The way Danni talked I thought you already did." Steve teased back before he caught himself. _*Damn!*_

"NO! ... I mean … We never … I wouldn't …" Christian sputtered.

"Christian! I know! I was teasing. I shouldn't have … I'm sorry … Not all of us can have your timing." Steve tried to soothe.

He knew Christian was prickly about fidelity. The man had been something of a tom cat before they'd settled on each other, but now never strayed.

Wanting to finish this before they called his flight, he pulled his brain back on topic.

"Christian, don't you shut down on me!" Steve demanded, again. "I shouldn't have had to eavesdrop on conversations to find out what's going on with MY lover … MY, whatever the hell you want to call yourself."He softened his tone. "I'm a big boy. I can deal with snide remarks and hateful people."

"Sorry. I just … Well …"

"I know. You didn't want me to feel guilty." Steve's voice was full of love.

"Forgive me."

"Always."

"Tell Darren and Rose to keep ya outta trouble."

"Hate to break it to you, Kane. I'm the sensible one of the group."Steve chuckled.

Christian groaned. "Love ya, Darlin'."

 ~@~@~@~

Boarding the plane at Heathrow, Steve was deeply satisfied, and deeply exhausted. He had cornered Jensen in Italy, and played on his guilt to get all the details of the past few months. He was changing planes in Baltimore and tonight would be sleeping wrapped around Christian. He smiled as he fell into a doze over the Atlantic.

It was almost four in the afternoon when he landed in Nashville. Only the anticipation of seeing Christian kept him from dragging out of the jet way. He forgot all about his exhaustion when he saw, Eric, Danneel, and Genevieve waiting at the gate. The fear and worry on their faces sent a flash of adrenaline through his body, especially when Danni ran into his arms.

"Christian?" He looked at Eric.

"I'll tell you in the car." He raised his hand when Steve started to protest. "He a little bruised and battered, but basically fine."

He looked at the women. "The J's … Aldis?"

"Jared and Aldis are fine. A few bruises." Eric said as they walked toward baggage claim.

Steve kept Danneel close as they climbed into the waiting car.

"They finished their gig, and were heading to Christian's truck when they were jumped. It was five on four. Jensen had put 'his' guy down when he saw the 'extra' guy going for Christian's back with a knife. Jen stepped between them." Danni started to cry quietly. "His face was slashed." Eric glanced in the rearview mirror at Steve. "They won't leave hospital."

"They checked out okay?"

"Yeah." Eric looked back again. "The cops are calling it a 'gay bashing ... A hate crime'."

Steve closed his eyes tiredly. Just when things were calming down this had to happen. As Steve tightened his arm around Danni, he noticed how Jared's wife was wrapped around her from the other side, her eyes just as teary. His thoughts were jerked back when Eric started talking again.

"Three of the guys are in jail, two in the hospital. Christian 'bout beat the guy to death that slashed Jensen. God help Nashville if they don't prosecute those guys for a hate crime. The _Kaniacs_ and Supernatural fans'll rain hell down like Nashville ain't never seen." Eric chuckled sadly as he pulled up to the hospital.

 ~@~@~@~

Aldis was sitting outside Jensen's room.

"Jay and I keep tradin' off. Christian won't budge."

"Doctors say anything? … How are you?" Steve asked as they all hugged the younger man.

"Couple bruises. Man, we rocked against them guys until …" Aldis sat suddenly. "You know, but the doctors talked to Jay. The knife missed Jensen's eye. The best guy in town worked on the slashes. We're waiting for him to come out from under the anesthetic and pain killers." He looked up at Steve. "Maybe you can get Christian to take a break."

"Thanks, man." He patted Aldis on the back as he followed Danneel and Genevieve into the room.

Jared stood when he saw the women and engulfed them in a hug. Christian never acknowledged anyone was in the room. Steve spoke before reaching out.

"Christian." He rested his hand lightly on the tense shoulder. The dark head lifted and bleary blue eyes met his.

He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and buried his face against his stomach. Steve bent down and wrapped around Christian holding on tight as the muscular body shook in his arms. Christian finally got himself under control, and never letting go of Steve's hand pulled Danneel into a hug, whispering apologies against her hair. While the two held on to each other, Steve finally looked at his friend. The thick surgical bandages covered most of the right side of his face even covering his eye.

"Is he hurt anywhere else?" Steve asked Jared.

"No. It was like the Dean Winchester and Eliot Spencer show until the dude pulled the knife." Jared looked up from where he had one hand on Jensen's and the other arm wrapped around Genevieve.

He felt tears welling as he looked at Jensen. He'd had to put up with snide remarks and a few snubs, but this broke his heart and pissed him off at the same time. Before visiting hours were over the plastic surgeon had been in to change Jensen's bandages. He seemed very pleased with what he saw. Christian and Steve gathered their family and took them home for some much needed rest.

** 3 Months Later **

Five handsome men and two beautiful women stood on the steps of the Davidson County Courthouse. The men looked like young professionals with the long haired man loosing his tie like it was strangling him. They were all smiling as they started down the steps only to have members of the media turn away from the various groups protesting at the foot of the steps, and rushed to meet them.

"Mr. Kane! Mr. Ackles! What do you think about the sentence that was handed down to your assailants?"

Aldis, Steve, Danneel, Genevieve and Jared dropped back and let Christian and Jensen handle the reporters. They exchanged a look. Christian started to talk, but they kept walking toward the car.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're pleased with the professional manner in which this case was handled, and today's verdict shows that the people Davidson County and Nashville take hate crimes very seriously."

"Mr. Ackles! Have your facial scars had any negative impact on your career?"

Jensen stiffened at the reporter's question, but never lost his smile. The others crowded closer, giving their silent support.

"The doctors did an excellent job so the scarring is as minimal as can be in this instance, and to quote Dean Winchester, _'chicks love scars.'_ " He gave them Dean's patented smirk then sobered. "It's a sad thing when people let fear drive them to such measures." He touched the still pink lines on his face.

"Mr. Kane. What do hope this verdict achieves?"

"That some day when I do what I'm about to ... Nobody will give it a second thought." Christian grinned evilly before he pulled Steve against his body and kissed him with such passion everyone's breath stopped.

The spell was broken when the others started snickering.

"Hey Kane! We're going to the house." Jensen shouted as he climbed into Eric's SUV.

With a satisfied smirk, Christian pulled a blushing, cursing Steve toward the car.

"Christian what the hell was that?" Steve tried to yell, but tumbled across Jensen's lap when Christian gave him a shove.

"The inevitable."

~Fini~


End file.
